Moon Over Goldsboro
Moon Over Goldsboro is the sixth song on the album Get Lonely. Lyrics I went down to the gas station For no particular reason Heard the screams from the high school It's football season Empty lot the station faces Will probably be there forever I climbed over the four foot fence I was trying to sever the tether Moon in the sky Cold as a stone Spend each night in your arms Always wake up alone I lay down in the weeds It was a real cold night I was happy 'til the overnight attendant Switched on the floodlight Walking home I was talking to you under my breath Saying things I would never say directly I heard a siren on the highway up ahead Kinda wished they'd come and get me Frost on the sidewalk White as a bone Tried to get close to you again Always wake up alone And as I was crossing our doorstep I hesitated just a moment there Remembered the day we moved in to our small house 'Til the vision got too vivid to bear You were almost asleep Halfway undressed I lay right down next to you held your head against my chest And a guy with any kind of courage would maybe stop to think the matter through Maybe hold you still and raise the question Instead of blindly holding onto you But we crank up the heat And you giggle and moan Spend all night in the company of ghosts Always wake up alone Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"Confessing about this song: Its title references a city 45 minutes from where I live in Durham, North Carolina—that's not really the city it takes place in. I just like the way that sounded in the title. Who would listen to a song called 'Moon Over Colo'—which is a small town in Iowa where I used to live. There were 775 people there when my wife and I were there. Now there's 773. --2006-09-29 - Club Europa - Brooklyn, NY *"This is a long, slow song about a long, slow marriage." -- 2008-10-13 - Park West - Chicago, IL Things Referenced in this Song *Goldsboro is the name of a city in John Darnielle's current home state, North Carolina. Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2006-08-21 - Easy Street Records - Queen Anne - Seattle, WA *2006-08-22 - Amoeba Music - San Francisco, CA *2006-09-16 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2006-09-19 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, Ontario *2006-09-20 - The Andy Warhol Museum - Pittsburgh, PA *2006-09-29 - Club Europa - Brooklyn, NY *2006-10-01 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2006-10-26 - The Opolis - Norman, OK *2006-11-03 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2006-11-05 - New College of Florida - Sarasota, FL *2007-03-11 - The El Rey - Los Angeles, CA *2008-10-13 - Park West - Chicago, IL *2008-10-14 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2008-10-23 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-10-29 - Club Congress - Tucson, AZ *2008-10-31 - The Foundation - Lubbock, TX *2008-11-01 - Antones - Austin, TX *2008-11-02 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2008-11-03 - Republic - New Orleans, LA *2008-11-05 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2008-11-06 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2008-11-07 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2008-11-08 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2008-11-09 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2008-12-09 - The Rosemount - Perth, Australia *2008-12-10 - Billboard - Melbourne, Australia *2008-12-18 - San Francisco Bath House - Wellington, New Zealand *2016-09-19 - The National - Richmond, VA *2016-09-22 - Buskirk-Chumley Theatre - Bloomington, IN *2016-09-27 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2016-09-28 - Majestic Theater - Madison, WI *2016-10-01 - Madrid Theater - Kansas City, MO *2016-10-29 - Hi-Dive - Denver, CO *2016-12-16 - House Show for Scott - Cherry Hill, NJ *2017-11-06 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. Videos of this Song *2006-08-22 - Amoeba Music - San Francisco, CA Category:Get Lonely songs Category:Video